1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery and a current collector.
2. Description of the Related Art
A battery such as a nonaqueous electrolytic secondary battery includes a positive current collector and a negative current collector for electrically connecting a positive electrode and a negative electrode in a power generating element to a positive external terminal and a negative external terminal, respectively. The current collectors are fixed to a cover in the battery by means such as caulking using, for example, a rivet (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-212111).
Particularly, in a nonaqueous electrolytic secondary battery for a vehicle such as an electric car, a current collector requires vibration resistance and shock resistance for a long period of time. However, consideration and study have not been sufficiently given to vibration resistance and shock resistance of a current collector in a conventional battery. Therefore, when the conventional battery is used for a long period of time in environment in which a vibration or a shock is exerted, an increase in electric resistance is unfavorably caused by insufficient vibration resistance or shock resistance of the current collector.